It's YOUR Turn, You, Elements, and the XS World!
by Aiicyla
Summary: This story isn't meant for me to write or your OC's, it's YOUR turn! YOU get to join the story! YOU get to pick an element, or to be on the Heylin side! YOU get to pick your lover! IT'S YOUR TURN! Not for your OC's! It's for YOU!
1. Intro! Tori don't hurt me!

_I felt like doing something evil… so I made this up, especially for Who-Said-I-Was-Human! (Bestest friend ever) Here it goes:_

**Tori's POV**

I was just accepted into some Xiaolin thing, I'm some special chosen one or whatever. Something to do with darkness… some element thing. I dunno, but whatever it is, I'm going. My bestest friend for like FOREVER is coming too. She was told she has something to do with lightning. It's hard to explain. BUT I know I get to meet JACK SPICER!! EVIL BOY HOTNESS!!! I mean, eh, genius. HEHE…

**Alicia's POV**

Woohoo! I've been chosen as the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning!! I've always wanted to be a dragon… I tried to explain it to my Jack-obsessed friend Tori, but she still doesn't understand. I don't blame her, she doesn't understand anything. Anyways, Tori is the dragon of darkness… she's seemed a little dull lately that I've noticed… she just came back from Georgia, the most sad, lonely, dull, and dark state in the whole U.S. We're going all of the way to China! From Wisconsin! I heard that Raimundo was gonna be there… I'M SO EXCITED!! I usually like Kimiko and Raimundo as a couple, but when I'M there, he's MINE!!!!

**Kimiko's POV**

"Young monks, we have 2 new students, actually dragons, joining the temple today." Master Fung said. Joy, more guys to annoy me. "Their names are Alicia and Victoriya (You expect me to say our last names?? Yeah right, stalkers!! MUAHAHA) "Wait, Master Fung, their girls? Both of them?" "Yes, Kimiko." "SWEET!! I can chat with them all day about clothes, and make-up, and boys, and most of all, CRUSHES!!!" I shouted. Oops! That wasn't such a good thing to say in front of everyone. "What is this crush? Are they monsters of someone's? Wuya's? OH NO WE MUST DESTROY THESE "CRUSHES!!! And one other thing… 2 MORE _GIRLS?!" _"Omi, I'd shut your mouth before Kim gets all, WHAT ABOUT GIRLS?!? On you" Rai commented, there was steam coming out of my ears by now. "OMI, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I-" "The new monks are here!" Dojo said and came in. Apparently they walked from the airport… ouch. Omi's lucky. We all ran outside. There was one girl with long-ish red hair, freckles, and an excited smile on her face. She has a black shirt on and blue jeans with holes in the knees, with a skirt over the top of them. Weird look, people must bother her about that. She's fairly good-looking.

Then there's this really pretty girl standing next to her, she has brunette hair with blonde tips, a VERY excited smile, a light-blue long-sleeve shirt on, and tight blue jeans on. Wow, everyone's gonna be after her! "Welcome my new dragons, to the Xiaolin Temple, I would like you to meet Clay," "Howdy, ladies" he tipped his hat. "Omi," greetings, fellow comrades, I shall show you how to become exceptionally good at your powers. For I am the best here!" "Kimiko," "Hey, you two look fun, I'll show you around after Master Fung is done." "And Raimundo." "Hey." He flashed a flirty smile to the two of them. The girl with brunette hair froze, stiff as a board, un-moving like a statue. Great, Rai got her, I'm gonna kick his butt SO hard after I'm done chatting with them. "Hey, Alicia, something wrong??" I heard the red-head whisper into the girls ear. "NO, NOT AT ALL." Raimundo smiled, and then chuckled. He ALWAYS gets at least ONE girl with that award-winning smile. "Gotcha." He flirted and winked. EURGH HE IS SSOOO DEAD!

**Alicia's POV**

OMG, OMG, OMG, DID HE JUST TALK TO ME? THEN SMILE AND CHUCKLE? THEN FLIRT AND WINK?? OMG!!!! I have to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Okay, I'm good now. Suddenly, the gecko that was talking to me and Tori before started shaking. "Wu-alert! Grab the scroll! It's a hot one!" Kimiko Tohomiko ran inside, and got a scroll. She opened it up. "It's called the Shimmer of Truth, with it, the user can use it to make anyone, or anything, completely spill all of their secrets, or make them tell the truth about ANYTHING." "Ohhh that one, Dashi made that one specifically for sleepovers and truth-or-dare. It's really entertaining when it works. Let's go guys, hop on!" He suddenly grew to around 40 freaking feet long! Wow, that's no ordinary gecko! "Victoriya and Alicia, please, take these along and study them on the ride, it will be very useful" The old man gave us a scroll each. Mine said Lightning at the top, and Tori's said Darkness. I got on the big lizard right behind Raimundo, who kept smiling back at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I was too busy at the scroll to smile back, so I kept studying it. It was telling me to focus my chi and stuff then I can use my element as a key to become stronger in battle. We FINALLY landed, me and Tori both had read it over twice.

"Hey, Xiaolin losers, the Shimmer is mine! Said, none other than the dufus of the world, Jack Spicer. Everyone knows about the Xiaolin and Heylin, that's why me and Tori haven't been so confused. Well, at least I haven't. I looked over at Tori, who was staring. "HI JACK!!!!" She screamed at him. Wow, she shouldn't be flirting with the Heylin side. "Hey, who are you two?" He said, directing to us. "We're the Xiaolin Dragons of Lightning and Darkness!" "Heh, cheesy title." "And yours isn't?" "How would you know my title? You liars!" "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius is what you call yourself. You're all over the news. As a freak, not some special person." "That wasn't nice! WAAAHHH!!!!!!!" The whiner started crying, and Tori went up to him. "It's okay, I like you a LOT more than anyone else." "Really? I've been having a thing for you ever since you came here a few minutes ago." "Really?" "Yeah, I guess sniff" "Come with me, I'll show you how the forces of darkness work." "Okay!" She grabbed his hand and they left, without the Shimmer of Truth.

**Tori's POV**

Woohoo! I'm with the guy of my dreams! He brought me to his lair basement thing, and told me to sit down. He told me about everything mean the monks have done to him. Meanies! We started to chat about everything possible. On and on and on…

**Alicia's POV**

Wuya showed up, and jumped for the Wu, but Rai flew a kick at her and knocked her away. "Hey, um… what's-your-face, the new girl, why don't you try out your lightning thing? We are really anxious to see it, seriously. Lightning is SO cool" He said to me. "Okay… I'll try it…" I focused my chi to the outside of my body, then jumped up and shouted, "Lightning!" (I'm describing if it were to be shown on TV) In the background there were some dark clouds, and then some lightning strikes flashing in the background out of the clouds. I kinda lightning-like zip over the front of the "screen", and my hands and arms are bent upwards, like Kim's was when she was a grasshopper. It went back to normal view, and I had so much energy, it was awesome! I zipped over to Wuya, and started attacking. She blocked some, but I eventually kicked her in the face and sent her flying backwards. Wow, I didn't know I was _that_ strong. And man, am I fast!! "That was awesome Alicia!" Kimiko said. "That was some mighty fine skill you had there." Said, guess who. "That was mooooost magnificent" Again, you know who said. "Dude, that was so cool!" Rai said to me. We got the Wu and went back to the temple. But on our way there, we were chatting about what happened with Tori. "What happened to that red-headed girl? She ditched us for Spicer!" "She's doing that to get all of his Wu, it's her secret plan." I said, making something up so they wouldn't hate her.

When we got back, Rai wanted to talk to me. He said to follow him into his room. I did as he said. "Alicia, that was so frickin cool! Lightning is a sweet element to have! Anyways, I must confess, I'm pretty much in love with you. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this Friday with me?" Wait, did he just ask me out? OMG! "Um, yeah, that'd be awesome." I said, smiling. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. THAT was unexpected!

**Tori's POV**

"Hey, so Tori, we know a lot about eachother, so I'm just wondering… you wanna make out?" "Chea!!!" I replied with, automatically. I've always wanted to make out with him. He started to lean in, I did too, right when we were about to kiss, he backed away. I looked up and saw him smiling. "Not!" He shouted.

_Heh… I've been telling her that I was up to a plan… and she wouldn't stop bothering me about it. So I finished this, and soon she's going to get an e-mail saying that I made a new story. And the biggest part is, everyone else can join in!! I'm making this story for people, not your OC's, to enter, you can pick your own element too! I will keep this open until the story ends, so start signing up!_


	2. Explanations & Arrival

_Sorry it took longer than I expected to get the chapter up! Right after this I'm starting on the next chapter._

_Chapter 2:_

**Tori's POV**

"Not!" He shouted. WHAT?! I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!!! "Huh? Wait, J-jack, I th-thought you loved m-m-me! Y-you jus-st, and I-I, a-and, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!!!!?!!???!???!?!" I broke out crying in front on him, I don't care! I'm here sobbing, and he doesn't give a crap! "No, Tori, not yet I meant! I wanted to ask you something first!! Don't cry!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" I couldn't believe he just said that, but, I have to question… why not yet? "What do you want to ask me??" "If you wanted to see that really freaking creepy movie, Final Destination 3 on Friday, it's at 8:00! It'll be sweet!" "Cheas!!" I shouted, I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM!!!!!

**Catarina's POV**

WOOHOO I have no idea what this is, but I'm going. It's some element thing! I LOVE COOKIES!!! Especially the ones with the little candy-coated chocolates, they're really colorful. M&M's! That's it! I like the ones with the M&M's, cuz they're YUMMY! I like chocolate… it's brown! Just like my hair, and my eyes, and something that comes out of—ANYWAYS, I CHOCOLATE!!!

_**Friday, June 24 7:30 A.M.**_

**Kim's POV**

Okay… this morning is EXTREMEMLY odd… I mean, Alicia IS really happy in the morning… but, a little too happy today! I noticed Rai was smiling too, he got up, BEFORE ME!!! I woke up, and he was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast! And it's creeping me out, seriously.

"Hey Kim, glad you're awake!" He exclaimed when I got into the kitchen. I smiled.

"Hey Omi, what's up?"

"I am most aware that the ceiling is up, why do you ask?"

"Ugh, Nevermind. Hey Clay, How ya' doin?"

"Dandy, why you up so early?"

"I'm just having a good morning, that's all!"

"Alicia, how was your night?"

"Awesome, hey, Rai? A question about fri-"

Rai slammed his hand over the top of Alicia's mouth. _There is no way in heaven she's going to tell everyone about Friday! Especially Kim!_

"I, mean, uh, nevermind, no questions at all!"

"Um, what was that? Somethin bout fries? With ketchup?" Clay asked, immediately looking up from his food at the mention of another food."

I just blew up, she was about to say Friday! No wonder they're both so happy!

"No, Clay, she was about to say Friday! And I was about to say I'M GOING TO KILL RAIMUNDO!!!!" He jumped and ran away. I started bolting after him, flames in hand.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" I yelled, I could feel tears coming. He asked her out!! I KNEW he didn't like me!

"Sorry, Kim, gotta go!" he said. "Wind!" he shouted, and then flew off. UGH! I heard yelling from behind me in the distance.

"Kim! Wait! Why are you yelling at him?! What happened?!" It was Alicia, trying to fake it. Eurgh!

"I was about to ask him something, cuz he seems kinda smart, so I was wondering if he would know!" I stopped, turned around and got to her, tears running down my cheeks.

"What were you about to ask him?? WHAT?!" I yelled, my temper taking control of me.

"I was trying to start a conversation between everyone, so I was going to ask if fries came from France! That's all!"

**Alicia's POV**

That WAS what I was going to ask! Geez! I was trying to start a conversation, nothing about Friday! I was seriously wondering where French fries came from! And now Kim just freaked out about nothing… I feel kinda bad. Oh well, now she knows! I started to skip off, feeling glee all around me. (A/n: YAY ANOTHER RHYME!!)

"Kimiko, Alicia, Raim- where is Raimundo?" Omi came into the hallway we were in, obviously he had some info.

"Um, Kim was just about to get him. What's the big hurry anyways, Omi?" I asked.

"Master Fung wishes to speak to us." He replied.

"Okay, I'll get Rai, we'll be there in a sec." Kim said and Omi nodded. He followed me into the meditation garden, where Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung all were.

"Um, may I ask where Victoriya is? She has been absent for two days now." Master Fung asked, crap!

"Um, she'll be back here REALLY soon, she's just getting the Wu from Jack." I made up, once again. Get back here already, Tori!!

As if on que, Tori walked into the meditation garden with Rai and Kim.

"Greetings my friends, I am glad to see Victoriya back, but where are the Shen-Gong-Wu?" He asked. Tori had a questioning look on her face.

I sent her a 'just-play-along-and-make-something-up-before-we-both-get-in-trouble-look'

"Um, I'm going to get them back later, I've got the perfect plan." She lied, lots of lying going on here…

"Okay, please sit down. I have some important news that I think you will all be very excited about." Master Fung said.

"Oh, oh, Fungy, can I tell them, ple-e-e-ease??!!?" Dojo begged; his hand together as if praying to Master Fung.

"Yes, Dojo, you may if you wish." Master Fung said, because of Dojo's eagerness

"More new dragons are coming to the temple! More elements!!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Awesome!" (Kim)

"Sweet!" (Rai)

"Coolness!" (Tori)

"Well I'll be!" (guess who!)

"Sweetness!" (Me)

Everyone shouted, and looked around, Omi did not say anything. He had a disappointed look on his face, and they had all completely forgotten that he was afraid of someone being better than him. More warriors just made more stress. If he _had_ hair, it'd all be grey by now.

"They should be here a-ny minute now," Dojo said, and if on cue again, a pile of people came walking through the temple gates, looking around and wondering if this is the place.

_Didn't leave it at TOO much of a cliffie there! Again sorry for the late update, too busy with my other 2 stories and such. I'll have the next chapter up in about 4-5 days, please R&R!!_

_XFG_


	3. Note from XFG

**Sorry everyone, but I'm gonna be gone for two weeks!**

I won't be updating any of my stories in that time, cuz none of us have a laptop.

**My family and I are going on vacation to Washington DC, then up to Maine, and I'm gonna have like 800 e-mails when I get back. –dies- I'm gonna miss everyone and I hope you all have a fun!!**

**So people, don't get mad at me because I won't be updating and stuff…**

**Thanks!!**

**XFG**


	4. The fun has just begun

_UGH!!! I'm sooo sorry people!! I completely forgot about this story!! I really have to only have one story at a time…Anyways, I don't wanna keep you waiting, so I'll start it right away!!!_

**Alicia's POV**

"Whoa!! Look at all of those people!!" I shouted, there were so many!!

"Dude, that girls hot…" Raimundo said and started drooling. Kimiko banged him on the top of his head. He was staring at a girl, I just couldn't tell which one. I giggled, it was cute when Rai got barely hurt but complains about it.

"My six dragons, I would like you to meet your new comrades. Everyone lined up, and Master Fung apparently knew who each one was.

"I would like you to meet Itsuki, the Dragon of Sound." Master Fung explained. Itsuki had messy red hair going down to his shoulders. He wore a pair of swimming goggles on his head, black lenses, and a band. He had soulless orange eyes, and appeared to show little to no emotion.

"Hey. Sound. Neat." He said. He seemed pretty rich.

"Dani, the Dragon of Metal." She blushed and looked down. She was quite emotional.

"Metal…"

"Cassidy, another Dragon of Sound."

"What's up? Sound is pretty cool."

"Jessica, the Dragon of Wood." She looked about 11-12. She had black shoulder length hair. It was braided and pretty Shiny. She had REALLY dark brown eyes, they practically looked black. She was wearing black fingerless gloves and kept looking over at Omi.

"Wood? Sweet!"

"Siro Zenith, the Dragon of Moonlight." He had black hair, and had Twin Scimitars, bladed with black. (I have no idea WHAT that is… care to fill me in Heylin-Shadow??)

"Whatever."

"Senka Light, the Dragon of Energy." She has short, feathered, messy blonde hair with a side fringe, and had light blue eyes. She had punk clothes and everything punkish you could think of. She looked like she was from somewhere in Scotland.

"Energy?? That means I can use telekinesis and stuff, right?? Awesome."

"And Mireyea, the second Dragon of Darkness. I'm afraid she will not have as much power as Victoriya, but will still have much power."

"Dang, I wanted more power than all of you cuz- nothing. Nevermind, just letting my mind wander."

"Yes, Itsuki, Dani, Cassidy, Jessica, Siro, Senka, and Mireyea, I would like you to meet Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of the Wind and Shoku Leader of the team,"

"Hey, what's up? You guys can call me Rai." Rai said.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragon of Fire,"

"Hey! Call me Kim if you wanna, I don't mind."

"Omi, Dragon of Water,"

"Greetings, my fellow warriors. Allow me to warn you, nobody will ever be as good as a dragon as me!" Omi said, trying to scare everyone… or something. Who knows?

"Clay, Dragon of Earth,"

"Howdy, I'm Clay" Cassidy giggled.

"Victoriya, Dragon of Darkness,"

"Hey, call me Tori, I hate my name."

"And Alicia, Dragon of Lightning."

"Hi! I'm Alicia, and… yeah." I said and waved. I never liked talking in front of large groups of people. ESPECIALLY if I don't know them.

"I am Master Fung, your trainer, and this is Dojo. He is not a gecko, he is in fact a dragon. He is very touchy about that.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho, at your service."

"Kimiko, Victoriya, and Alicia?" Master Fung asked. Kimiko stepped forward.

"Yes?" The three of us said in unison.

"Please show the other females to their cubicles, while Raimundo, Omi, and Clay will show the males to theirs."

"Yes Master Fung." All six of us said in unison.

"Follow us, gals, but don't be surprised if you can't fit anything in your room." Kim called out, while Tori and I started walking ahead towards the temple. The girls followed us, looking at all of the people who arrived today, and the scenery around the temple.

"Whhaaatttt?!!!???!!!?!?!?!" The four new girls shouted in unison. They found out how small of a space they'll be sleeping in.

After a bit of time, the girls were all in Kimiko's cubicle, gossiping and going on and on about the boys.

"I really like that Clay guy, he's so cute!!!" Cassidy shouted. Everyone was frightened.

"I dunno, I think Omi's adorable!! How old is he anyways??" Jessica shouted.

"I'm not sure, but a lot of those new guys seemed pretty dark…" Kimiko said, pointing out the soon-to-be-Heylin dragons.

"Hey Alicia, I saw you eyeing Raimundo the last few days, could somebody be in loooovee???" Tori teased.

"No!! I don't like Raimundo!! Besides, him and Kim are so meant for eachother!!!!" I shouted.

"Oooooooohh!!" All the girls except Kim teased.

"We are going to have SO MUCH FUN!!!" I shouted. The excitement has just started…

_I FINALLY UPDATED!!! R&R!!!_

_XFG_


End file.
